Horseplay
by Malicewolf
Summary: A Keldeo named D'artagnan goes out on a hot date with a Dewott named Zoey - and he tells his story from his point of view! KeldeoXDewott


"So, you're the new Kelpie in town?"

"I guess you could say that. But I live here. So I'm considered as to being old here."

"Well, I guess a Keldeo like you knows best. And besides, you even have your own territory."

"And it looks like you're in it. Welcome to my turf."

Yep, this is my first actual date with the Dewott across the street. Her name is Zoey, and like me, she may be a water type, but she sure is hot! Ugh…bad puns again. And me you ask? My name's D'artagnan, named after the youngest of The Three Musketeers. I'm a Keldeo and just like the musketeer himself, I'm as reckless and wild as I can be. And on this night, I'll prove it even more.

So, it was night back at the Moore of Iccirus. The moon was shining, the water glistening, and a beautiful sight of a waterfall could be seen. Of course, it wasn't as beautiful as me and Zoey, as she would nuzzle against my red mane.

"So, D'artagnan, this is your place?"

"Indeed it is. I've even marked the place up myself; of course, it's natural for us males to do that…"

"Well, it is in your nature."

"And your nature is quirky, by the way!"

"Yeah," I said as I glanced at Zoey, with eyes wide open.

"You know, we could, do something."

I looked at her such curiosity. What did she want to do? Was she getting bored with the talking, or was it something else? Well, I was on all ears when Zoey finally spoke after a long pause.

"You see, D'artagnan, I've never been on a date like this, and I'm quite nervous."

As she said that, I started to get nervous as well. I could feel my entire body quiver with anxiety.

"Y-you ok Zoey?"

She looked at me was sorrowful eyes. She then took a deep breath and turned away. I thought she was ignoring me, but again, she spoke after a pause. I listened.

"Well, I really like you, D'artagnan. You're really cute!"

"C-cute?!"

That one tiny word, cute, with such expression made me blush. My face was deep red and Zoey could clearly see it. I couldn't hide it, and I was in no mood to hide. I had to surrender showing my true identity of emotions.

"Awww, shucks! Don't say that!"

"No, D'artagnan, I mean it. I really like you!"

"Oh! OH!"

My lips sounded like they wanted to say something but they couldn't. It's like they were inaudible, incapable of speaking. Where was my courage? Where was my bravery? I thought I lost it, but it finally came back. I grew bold and started to speak in a stern voice, yet gentle.

"Really? Well, that's a nice thing to say."

"It is?"

"Yeah Zoey. In fact, I'm starting to get on to you!"

Zoey was surprised. Hearing those words come out of my mouth was incredible. She started to smile with glee as she laughed a bit. My romanticism was capturing her heart and soon I could feel the passion.

"What are you trying to say D'artagnan?"

"I love you Zoey!"

What I said those three words, I felt no regret. I was that bold to admit how I really felt. And boy did it felt good. Soon, I was about to feel something really good.

"Come closer Zoey."

"Closer?"

"It's alright, I won't bite. I promise."

"O-ok then."

Zoey scooted closer to where I was. As soon as our bodies touched, Zoey settled in my mane and petted my head. Then I did the unthinkable. I turned my face towards hers, and planted her a kiss, right on the lips.

"D-D'artagnan!"

"Zoey…"

"Gosh! You're so bold to do such a thing. I like it!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, let's go."

So here we were, lips kissing, tongues touching each other's cheeks from the inside. I could smell the sweet breath of her enigma berry mint. I then tried to sink my tongue deeper into her cheek. She enjoyed it very much. We both produced large amounts of slobber as it sunk down our lips. I was thirsty for lust, and I was gonna get it too!

"Oh, D'artagnan! I think I've had enough."

"What?! B-but we just got started!"

"No silly! That's enough kissing! Now I want to get to the best part!"

"What do you mean Zoey?"

I was again curious at what she was trying to say. I thought she was going to say something, but instead, she used body language for this matter. And I knew what to do.

"Here, D'artagnan!"

She turned around and showed me her back side. She was on all fours and had her tail moved to the side. Now I know what she wanted.

"D'artagnan, as a warm up, I want you to eat me out. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes…yes I will do so, but first…"

I then put my snout up to her flower as a way to detect if she was in heat. Nope. She wasn't in heat at all, but she felt horny. I was starting to get stiff too down there. My grunts slowly got me into the mood. So I started to roll my tongue gently to her orifice.

"O-oh D'artagnan! Right there!"

I reached my target and began to stretch my tongue to go in as deep as possible. The delicious juices I tasted, oh how good it was! I never knew I was this hungry until now.

"Mmmmm….Zoey! You taste so sweet!"

My lips began to suck up the juices that were coming out of Zoey. I used my front hooves to grasp Zoey's waist and put my snout even deeper into her hole.

"Y-YES! OH, D'ARTAGNAN!"

"ZOEY!"

With that, she came right inside of my mouth. I slurped up all what was coming out of her. After that I licked her cunt clean, so that no bacterial infections would settle in form the dirt and debris. That's how careful I am to such things.

"How was that Zoey? Was it good?"

"S-shouldn't I be asking that question since it was _you_ who ate me out?"

"Well, you made a nice cream pie, with extra cream of course!"

"Oh D'artagnan!"

"Hehe! No need to thank me. In fact, I owe you one myself."

"What do you mean D'artagnan?"

"Bend over and I'll show you!"

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for. My member became fully retracted, as it dangled from my sheath. I started to feel like wild mustang, a stallion whose about to unleash his horsepower.

"Stay still Zoey. This won't hurt."

"O-ok."

With that, I got on top of Zoey as she managed to bear my weight. My front legs grasped her waist firmly so that I wouldn't let go. After I was positioned, Zoey was ready for me plunge inside of her. My back hooves scratched the ground to make sure I was secured.

"Ready Zoey?"

"Oh yes! Go in!"

With that, I flexed my member and thrusted deeply inside of her. She squealed in pleasure as I kept quiet. I only made grunts and rumbles at first and it seem to stimulate both of us. It did.

"Ahh…ahhh….AHHH!"

"O-oh Zoey! Gosh you're tight! This must be your first time!"

"Oh, yes…ahhh…it is…ahhh! It feels good to…AHHH!"

Zoey couldn't speak. My thrusting was so intense, so enhanced, so thrilling! I just kept on doing this for about 15 minutes, nonstop. My member was repeatedly going in and out, in and out. Sounds of our natural lubricants could be heard. My pre ejaculate finally unleashed itself to make way for my actual seed. I still had to keep thrusting.

"D'artagnan! Yesssss! YESSSSS!"

"Oh, Zoey, I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!

"You're gonna cum?!"

"Yes, I'm gonna cum inside you right now!"

With that being said, my member picked up the pace in speed. It provided even more moisture to help with lubricating the walls of our membranes. Zoey just came as I felt her juices swishing around. Now it was my turn.

"Yes, yes D'artagnan! Mount me like the Herdier bitch I am!"

"B-but you're an otter…ahhh…not a dog…AHHH!"

"J-just…do it…AHHHHH!"

I kept on thrusting at hyper speed. Zoey's screams grew louder as I even got more excited. I got so excited, that I started to neigh and whinny like a real horse…but I am one…

"Oh Zoey! I'm about to…"

"Yes! Cum inside me now!"

"Here…I…cum…AHHHHHHH!"

With on last thrust, my seed splashed inside of her. I made one loud neigh, a neigh that seems to last for minutes. That was the sound of a musketeer who finally drew his sword and won. Wow! Zoey did a great job herself. Too exhausted to withdraw my boner, I decided to wait and relax until it went back into its sheath. It did eventually, but it took more time for my member to be fully incased.

"D'artagnan! You really are a stallion are you?"

"Yes, a real mustang. A wild one!"

After our wild activity, we grew tired and attempted to rest.

"Let's sleep here tonight! I don't feel like going back to my trainer yet."

"We can do that!" I said.

Zoey lay down on a pile of soft moss that had fallen out of some trees. I was about to go to sleep, when I discovered I had grew a full bladder.

"Heheh. One moment we're at it, the next thing you know, I gotta piss like a racehorse!"

"You are a horse silly!"

"Yeah, you're right."

Zoey then looked at me with such guilty pleasure, and then she responded.

"D'artagnan, remember you said that I was part of your territory?"

"Yeah. Why you asked that?"

"Well then, since I am, I want you to mark me!"

"Wait, you want me to…pee on you?!"

"Yes, I want you to mark me as your own."

"Oh, ok. As you wish."

I felt very strange when Zoey said this, and I felt a full bladder as well.

"Hurry Zoey! I gotta go! NOW"

"Don't rush! I'm getting there!"

Zoey then crawled under me and lay on her back. I made sure I was in the right position to aim at her. My aiming has always been accurate, so I was confident with this.

"You ready Zoe?"

"Yes!"

As I slightly spread my legs apart, I started to express my bladder slowly, but surely. Soon enough, a large stream of a yellow waterfall fall came pouring down on her. It felt so good to take a huge piss. Zoey enjoyed it as my urine splashed down on her face. She would fill her mouth up with my urine, then spit it out, like water. It took about five minutes for me to express my entire bladder. Zoey was soaked from head to toe with my urine. I enjoyed smelling my own natural produced ammonia. This is what happens when you drink ten gallons of water a day.

"Now, I am a part of you, D'artagnan."

"No…" I said.

"You are mine!"

"Oh D'artagnan!"

Zoey and I laid right next to each other under a tree. She laid on top of my chest and kissed me on my cheek.

"Good night, D'artagnan!"

"Good night, princess!" I said.

We closed our eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was still tired from last night's ritual. I found myself lying on my back, hooves to the sky. What on earth was with the raging hormones? I could still smell the sex in the air, or whatever was left of it. It was still strong, and pungent. As I got up, I saw Zoey, still sleeping. It was daybreak and I had to wake her up.

"Hey! Pssst! Zoey! Wake up!"

"Hmmmm…D'artagnan? That you?"

"Of course it's me! It's time to get up!"

"Oh, D'artagnan, what a night we had. We ought to do this again sometime!"

"Well, I guess we could make plans to have our little rituals, that is, when I have the time and while your trainer's busy. How's that sound?"

"Oh, that'll be great! In fact, I can come over to the moore on Friday!"

I grew excited. Friday wasn't too far and it was only Wednesday. Two more days! Boy, I can't wait!

"Well D'artagnan, I have to go! My trainer is probably worried about me!"

"You go on ahead miss! I'll be waiting here for you when you want me!"

She looked at me and got up. She was starting to walk off when she turned around and gave some encouragement.

"Oh, D'artagnan, one more thing!"

"Yes?" I replied.

The Dewott came up to me and petted my mane. She then palpated her fingers all the way down to my groin. When she got there, she felt my testicles and rolled them around a bit. It felt good enough for me to be energized.

"Ahhhhhh! Zoey!"

I slowly released my pre ejaculate into her paws as she rubbed the fluids with her hands. She then took her one hand and put it on my right testicle, the other, on my member. Arceus, it felt great.

"So, remember D'artagnan, I'll be here on Friday, ok sweetie?"

"Ahhhhhhh! O-ok. You can count on this Keldeo!"

She released her hands from my gonad and my equine penis and wiped them on her body. I got up, with my member hanging, saying goodbye as she left. As she did, I thought about her and peed all over what was left of the moss we were sleeping in. It felt so great to pee again after holding it in all night. If only she was here to hold and massage my member while I splashed my golden stream all over the place. I then went over to the waterside and saw my reflection.

"D'artagnan, you sexy stallion, you!" I said to myself.


End file.
